


Ghost Of You

by hannahoveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoveslarry/pseuds/hannahoveslarry
Summary: He was my bestfriend.My first love.We grew up together.We promised each other we would always be together, no matter what happens.....things changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written on wattpad.xX

*  
*  
*

"Harry?" I heard my mum say, as she knocks genryy

"Yes mummy?" I responded back, as I played with my toys.

She opens the door and walks in. "Hey sweety! it's really nice, why don't you go outside and play with the kids." She suggested.

I shook my head no. "No, I want to stay inside and play." I say, as I continue to play with my Lego toys.

"But you could meet some new friends. You can even get to meet that new kid who moved across the street. I think Niall is his name. He's the same age as you. He's a really sweet boy, you should go say hi to him."

I shook my head again. 

She sighs. "Look, I know it hasn't been the same since your father got his new job, and hasn't really been home lately, but wouldn't he love to see you make some new friends? come on sweetheart, it will be fun."

I sigh but finally nod, yes. She smiles and gestures for me to get ready.

I got up and changed into a pair of short. I was too lazy to change my shirt. I walk downstairs, my mum following behind me. Once outside, I see at least 8 kids, running around playing tag. We didn't have a playground in our neighborhood, so the kids always just play in the grass or in the middle of the road. They of course, have to be careful.

I looked up at my mum, nervously.  
She looks down at me and smiles. "Go ahead sweety, I'll be watching you." She informs. I look back at the kids, and began walking towards them.

They all stop running, and looked over at me. 

A boy with short brown hair, and blue eyes, began to speak. "Who are you?" He asked. He looks older than me. 

"I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"Louis."

Well that's a nice name! "I like your name, Louis!" I complimented.

"Thank you, I like yours too." He responds, smiling kindly.

"What are your names?" I asked the other kids.

"I'm Liam!"

"Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"Edward, but you can call me Ed."

"Edward? my middle name is Edward!" I exclaimed, happily. 

"Really? that's awesome!" The boy with the ginger hair, said, smiling.

The other four kids introduced their selves to me. Their names are Allison, Ashton, Billie, and the Niall kid my mummy told me about. Ed and Louis are the oldest, they're both 10. Well 10 and a half; Louis is only 9 at the moment. Ally, which she had told me to call her, and Ashton, are twins.

"Do you want to play with us?" Ally asked.

My eyes widened and I nodded with excitement.

We all played, running around, laughing and tagging each other.  
My mum was right, meeting new friends was a great thing.


	2. Chapter 2

It had now been 4 years since I had moved to my new neighborhood, and known my friends. A few of my friends had moved since then. The only friends I had now were Niall, Liam, Louis, and Ed. Me and Louis had gotten really close since then. We became the best of friends, and told each other everything. We had been hanging out so much, that I was starting to have feelings I couldn't really explain. I always ignored them tho because I felt like bad things would come with it. Probably not, but I didn't really didn't know then. 

It was now December. School was on winter break, and me, my friends, and Louis' family, were getting prepared for his birthday party. He was turning 14 in about 3 days, and we were getting everything ready before. I had already bought him so many gifts I could choose. He loved The Fray, so I bought a Fray T-shirt, and a CD of their first ever album.

After a few hours, everyone had gotten tired and went home. It was in the middle of the night, when I heard a noise coming from my window. I ignored it, thinking it was just a squirrel, because they always appeared at my window for some reason, not really doing anything but just sitting, and eating their acorn very loudly.

But the noise continued, and I finally got the courage to wake up, and check it out. I had hoped it was one of the squirrels, but to my surprise, it was Louis himself. He was throwing rocks to get my attention. 

I was looking down confused, wondering why he was at my house so late.

"Louis? what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Can't talk about it here, can you open the door?" 

"Why can't you just climb up?"

"That chiz only happens in the movies. I'm not fucking Jacob Black." He retards.

I rolled my eyes, but sighed and walked downstairs, very carefully to not wake anyone up. 

A few moments later, Louis was now in my room, and we both were sat on my bed. 

"So, why are you here?" I asked again.

He took a deep breath, and finally spoke. "I got into an argument with my father."

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked on.

"I told him some things he didn't really agree with, and he lashed out at me." He explained, looking down sadly.

"Why? What did you say?" I asked again.

It was silent for a moment, and he began to speak again. "Have you ever gotten that feeling, where you've already met that special someone, and you've grown to develop feelings for that person?"

"No." I lie. It wasn't much a lie....tho, I wasn't really sure.

"Well, I think I  have, and my dad wasn't ok with it. He told me I didn't know what love is, and that I'm just confused; But I'm not confused. I'm not confused at all. I've found someone who really cares about me, and I care the same way for that person, and I'm scared that if I ever admit it, that person would not feel the same way." He was crying now, so I moved a little closer, and bought him in for a hug. 

He immediately hugged back, and was crying on my shoulder. 

I rubbed his back in comfort.   
"It's going to be ok Lou, I'm here. Whoever that person is, probably already knows how you feel. And your father is just probably worried that you're growing up too fast. You're almost fourteen after all. He'll come around, don't worry." I assured, and laid my head on his.

"Thank you Haz.....you're a really great friend." I smiled and continued to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

School was starting again. I missed my friends who were spending the summer with their family; But the only friend I had missed the most, was Louis. We hadn't seen each other since summer started, because he had been spending the summer with his family in England. 

He was coming back though, and I could not wait. I was currently in my room, watching TV, when my mother walked in. "Hey sweety, someone is here to see you."

"Who?" I asked, curiously.

"Me!" I heard someone yell, and when I looked up, my face split into the biggest smile. There, standing in front of me, was my bestfriend.

"Louis!" I immediately jumped off my bed, and ran to him. I gave him the biggest hug, and was crying my eyes out. Not literally, but I was so glad to see him again, that I was crying tears of joy.

"I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Hazza." 

We broke from the hug, and now we were sitting on my bed, talking about what we did over the summer.

"And then we went to the circus, and it was so fun! they performed the nutcracker, which I didn't know why because it wasn't even Christmas, considering it was only June; But I had a great time." He explained. "What about you? What did you do over the summer?"

"Nothing really." I shrug.

"Oh come on, you could have done something!" He exclaims.

"Well I did go to the movies with my mum. Three times. And then we went shopping, and my dad, he bought us tickets to see the Manchester united game, and it was awesome!" I explained with excitement.

"That's amazing!"

We talked for a few more minutes, just telling each everything we did over the summer. Until he mentioned something. Something that I had never even thought of, nor know anything about.

"Do you believe in love?" He asked suddenly.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't even hear him talking. It was so sudden. 

"Harry? Harry? Hazza?" He kept trying to get my attention. 

He waved his hand in front of my face, and that immediately brought me back to reality.

"Huh? oh! I'm sorry, what'd you say?" I pretended to act clueless.

"Do you believe in love. Like, true love?" He asked again.

I hesitated, and took a deep breath.

"Umm....I don't know." I answered, honestly.

"Well, do you know that song that goes, I want to know what love is?"

I nodded. It was one of my favorite songs from back in the day, even though I wasn't even born yet when the song came out. It was a beautiful song, I loved it. 

"Well....I-.....I uh-" He stuttered. He looked nervous, very nervous.

"Louis? are you ok? you can tell me anything." I assured. He was looking at me, wondering what to say.

"I- I-"

"Louis just spit it out-?" Then out of no where, it happened. He kissed me. My eyes widened, and I didn't know what to do, but kiss him back. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it felt right.  
.....

-1 year later-

"Bingo!" Niall stands up, and jumps up excitedly.

Me, Louis, Niall, and Liam, were playing Bingo for game night. Niall won.

"Congratulations Neil!" Louis says, sarcastically, and I slap him on the arm.

"The Irish is always lucky. Remember the movie, Luck of the iri-"

"Omg I loved that movie!" Niall cuts Liam off, still smiling with excitement. 

"Well I gotta get home now, mum will get mad if I come home late." Liam says, getting up and putting on his shoes.

"Same, see ya tomorrow lads." Both Niall and Liam, had left, leaving just me and Louis.

We stared at each other for a while, just silent.

"So.....are you going home too, or?" I break the silence.

"You don't want me to stay?" Louis asked, frowning.

"Of course I want you to stay! I just thought maybe your mum would want you home early." I quickly explained.

"Oh....yeah." He looked down with a frown.

"Are you ok Lou??" I asked, concerned. I leaned in to him, just in case he needed comfort. He had been going through a lot these past few years, especially with his father.

"Umm....no, I'd rather not-"

"You can tell me anything, Louis. I'm here, I'll listen." I grabbed his hand, caressing it slowly. I gave him a warm smile, assuring him it's ok.

"My mum....she has leukemia." And just then, my heart stopped and started to ache. Cancer? she couldn't have cancer, Johannah is such a sweet, kind woman. How could this happen to her?.

I didn't know what to say, all I knew what to do, was to hug him, and that's exactly what I did. I embraced him in a big hug. He was crying loudly on my shoulder, while I rubbed his back in sympathy.

"Listen, look at me Louis, look at me." I demand, holding his face, gently. He obeys and slowly lifted his head up. His eyes were blood shot red, and his face was wet with tears.

"I am here. okay? I will always be here for you.  Johanna, is a strong woman. She'll fight through this, I have hope, okay? she's still here, just be glad for that." He nods. I caress his face, before leaning and planting a soft warm kiss, on his lips. 

"I love you. Promise you'll never leave me?" 

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two years since me and Louis had been together.   
We always hung out, go to the movies, dates. Typical teenage couple stuff....and kissing, of course.

We were in his living room, watching Love Actually. I had my body cuddled up against Louis, and he had his arms wrapped around me.

The movie was going great, until it was suddenly interrupted by a loud slam of the door. Both Louis and I, jumped up at the sudden noise. 

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think it came from the door." Louis answered. He was about to get up and check it out, until a man came into view. It was Louis' father, and he looked really angry.

"Didn't I fucking tell you earlier, to leave the fucking door opened, because I left my fucking keys in the house!?" he yelled. I flinched at his loud voice, and Louis nodded, looking at him in fear.

He suddenly made eye contact with me, and made a disgusts face. 

"You. Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from my son!? no son of mine should be dating a boy!"

Louis looked down at me, and gestured for me to go somewhere else so him and his dad could talk. 

I obeyed and left the room, but I stayed close so that I could hear their conversation.

"Dad, listen, I know you aren't ok with this-"

"I'm not ok with the decisions you're making! that boy is turning you into a freak!" his dad yelled.

"He's not turning me into a freak! I'm not a freak, I am your son! and I love that boy more anything, and you can't change that!" He yelled back.

I was proud of his defense, and it caused a smile upon my face; but what his dad said next, caused my smile to drop immediately.

"Oh yes I can! you can no longer see that boy!"

"What!? no dad, that's not fair! I love him!" From the way his voice cracked, I could already tell that he was trying hard not to cry.

"Oh cut that love crap! you don't even know what love is. This is probably why your mother is sick. You caused that with your stupid love shit, she's probably disappointed in you."

"No, don't you dare bring mum into this, cause she's actually supportive, unlike you! you're the only person disappointed. I love Harry. More than anything. We grew up together. We tell each other everything. He's the love o-"

"That's it. There you again. You're forbidden to see that boy, and if I see you anywhere near him again, I have no choice but to kick you out of this house. Are we understood?"

"But dad!-"

"Are we understood!?" His dad's voice raged, and I flinched again at his tone of voice.

It was silent for a moment, until his voice finally spoke.

'Yes." and that was when the tears finally fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months. Four months since the last time I've seen Louis. Four months since we've talked. Four months since I've cried, been hurt, and all I wanted to do was be with Louis again. Ever since his father separated us, things hadn't been the best. I barely eat, I'm always sad and lonely. My mum always tried to cheer me up. She would try everything to make me happy again. Like breakfast in bed, going to the movies, throwing me a "be happy!" party. None of them worked, obviously. Even my older sister, Gemma, tried cheering me up, but obviously her advice didn't work either. I just wanted Louis. I just wanted to be with him, hold him in my arms again, and never let him go. I know that would never happen, but one could only hope.

Currently I was in my room, watching TV, when suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.  
I didn't recognize it, but I answered it just in case it was one of my mother's friends and she was too busy to answer. 

"Hello?" 

"Harry?" I immediately recognized the soft angelic voice. 

"Louis?"

"Hi"

"Hey, Lou!"

"Shhh! keep quiet, my dad doesn't know I'm calling you. I'm using the home phone." He explained, whispering.

"Oh....well how've you been? I miss you." I whispered back. 

"I miss you too hazza" 

I smiled at the usual nickname. Oh how much I've missed hearing it, and his sweet calming voice.

"I really wish we could see each other again. Its been so long."

"I do too. If only there was a way."

"Yeah....so, how've you been lately?" I asked.

"Uhm, not bad I guess. Except the fact that I had to be separated from my boyfriend for four months, yelled at for literally every single thing I do, and just being hit for talking back, or mentioning your name. And even worse, my mum's cancer has gotten worse, and Who knows how long she has now.   
I only pray she'll be with me for the sake of time.  I guess you can, I've been through shit." I heard his voice crack at the end, and I knew he was trying not to cry.

My heart ached for him. He had been through so much, and all I wanted to do was hug him, kiss him, cuddle him; But I knew I couldn't do that anymore.

"I'm so sorry Lou. I really am." I too was trying hard not to cry. Louis was practically my bestfriend from the start. I hate to see him go through this stuff.

"It's ok Haz, it's all my fault anyways." He sniffed.

"How is it your fault?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I filled my dad with all this love stuff, and how I felt about boys. He was always angry. I just wanted acceptance from him, but I never got it. My father is just really a piece of-"

"Louis!?" I heard a voice yell in the background.

The line went silent for about a few seconds. "Its- it's my dad, I have to go. I love you, bye."

"I love you too-" and then the line went dead. I sighed and laid back on my bed. A bunch of thoughts ran through my mind. "Is Louis ok?" "Did his dad find out that he talked to me?" "Is his dad hurting him?" all worried questions ran through my mind. I decided to clear them all by drifting to sleep. And that's what I did. I closed my eyes and soon, sleep took over. I dreamt of Louis and him with me, holding me in his arms. Oh how much I missed him.  
.....

(3 weeks later)

School had started again, and I was really nervous because it was my first time in High school, and I didn't know if I was going to make any new friends. Sure I had Liam and Niall, and they were great friends, but I needed more friends like them. There's Ed, but he's in the 11th grade, which meant we obviously weren't going to see each other often.

Me, Liam, and Niall, were by our lockers. Well actually Liam's locker, considering me and Niall had already gotten what we needed for class.

"I feel like I spent the last two or three months in a dump." Liam muttered, as he finally closed his locker.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Because even though I spent the summer with my family, it was only for two weeks and then I went home, and spent the whole two months in this dump I call, my house." He explained.

"Wait but you and I went to that soccer game a few weeks ago. And then we had a slumber party with Haz-"

"Which was terrible because all you did Niall, was have the TV on the loudest volume possible, while you sat back and ate nachos, which I don't even know how you got in the first place but I was pissed and tired." I complained.

"Yeah, and you were chewing so loud, and didnt go to sleep until six or seven o'clock in the morning." Liam churned in.

"But that's pretty much all I did. Visited my family, spent time with you guys. Pretty much all." He frowned.

"So basically, your life was boring for the past two months, let me guess. You did noting but eat, sleep-"

"That's it."

"Ok." Niall nodded, laughing.

"Well I practically stayed home, crying my eyes out." I stated. They both understood why I've been so upset for the past few months. They've tried comforting me, hanging out for a bit, but nothing helped my sad state.

"Don't worry Haz, he'll come back around sometime. Just give him time for his father to calm down, and get used to everything between you and Louis." He assured.

"Yeah but how long is that going to take? his dad even transferred him to a different school. As much as I want to believe that I'll see Louis again, his dad always does something to make sure we absolutely do not have any source of communication, what's so ever." 

They looked at me, sympathetically.  
"Haz, it's ok, just keep hoping. There must be a way to get you and Louis together again. Just think of a plan." Liam suggested. 

I thought about it for bit, before nodding. "Thanks, Liam." He smiled warmly at me and patted my back. "No problem, mate." 

After the bell rung, we said our goodbyes and parted ways. While walking, the only thing I could think of is what Liam said. I just hoped that everything worked out and that I get to see Louis, whatever the cost.  
I just had to hope. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was now October. Leaves were falling. The atmosphere was getting cold. And I was still crying about missing Louis. We still talked, secretly; but that was not enough. I needed to see him. I had to see him or else I would have lost my mind. Not long after, a plan came to mind. And I was going to make sure that plan worked.

I called Louis that night, and told him to sneak out. At first he refused, but then he remembered that his father wasn't home, so it was the perfect opportunity. 

As I was quietly walking downstairs, my older sister, Gemma, came into view right in front of the stairs.  
She asked me where I was going.

"Uhm....nowhere." I lie.

She studied me carefully, and looked down at my feet, which had my shoes on them, and the jacket that I was wearing. I pretty much looked like I was going somewhere. "You're sneaking out to see Louis, aren't you?"

I gave her a nod, and she sighed and replied "well, be home by 10." And she turned away to go back and do whatever it was she was doing. 

The place that I planned for me and Louis to meet up at, was a treehouse. It was not too far in the forest, which was close to our neighborhood.

I waited for Louis there, and about 5 minutes later, he showed up. When he saw me, his face just lit up. We immediately ran to each other, and embraced each other into a hug. "I missed you so much." I missed you too, Hazza." And we both just stood there, holding each other, crying and just feeling the warmth of each other that we haven't felt in so long.

About an hour past, and we were talking, having long conversations with each other.

"Hey, I've heard you sing before." Louis, mentioned suddenly.

"You have?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. You know, you should audition for this talent show. It's called Thexfactor." 

I heard about that show many times, and never once had I ever thought about being on it, singing in front of hundreds of people.

"Louis, I don't know-"

"You have to!" he cut me off. "You have such an amazing voice. And maybe you'll even become famous one day."

The word "famous" was not in my vocabulary. Nor was it in any of my future references. Sure being famous would have been like a dream come true, but I didn't want any part of that famous stuff. I didn't want the fame to get to me, or have people use me because of it. And that I could make everything about myself and forget about family and everyone I care about. Especially Louis; but besides that, I didn't want fake news written about me. I've seen fake celebrity news, and you'd have to be a real idiot if you think what's written in them, are true. I also did not want my face all over magazines and TV, and having to do interviews that I have to get up early in the morning, and go to. I didn't want my life to just be valued on the people who would only like me for my music, and not for who I really was as a person. Or like me for my looks, or only listened to me because I'm famous. And not have paparazzi in my face, asking me questions I don't even know the answer to, and just flashing their cameras everywhere I blink. I didn't want that. If I were to became famous one day, I would only want people to like me for me. I would also feel trapped. I mean, you're famous and you don't really get to live a normal life. Do celebrities even have normal lifes? ugh! of course they do you stupid litt-

"Harry!" 

I jumped up startled, and went back to reality. 

"I've been calling your name for the past two minutes! you zoned out at me." He frowned. 

"I'm sorry Lou, uhm....I can't do it, I'm sorry." The look of disappointment, was on his face.

"It's ok Haz, I understand.....hey, look up." I did, and what I saw were the beautiful stars and the moon, in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" 

"It is."

We laid there, staring up at the sky.

"We should sing a song." He suggested.

I looked at him baffled, but then agreed. We chose a song, and started singing it. It was 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley. And it was so beautiful. We laid there for a bit, singing, cuddled up against. I felt happy being in Louis' arms again. I felt safe, and protected. I hoped that whatever the future had in plan for us, it would be happiness, joy, love, and freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter came around, and families were gathering together for Christmas.  
Me, Louis, Niall, And Liam's families, including Ed, were celebrating Christmas Eve together. 

"Happy birthday to you! happy to yooouu! happy birthday dear boobear! happy birthday to you!"

Oh! and it's Louis' birthday. He was turning 17, which is a pretty big age in my opinion, but I didn't mind him being older than me. 

"Harry, love, do you want to help Louis cut the cake?" My mum asked. I nodded in response, and walked over to Louis, and we both held the knife together, touching each others hands in the progress. Once the cake was fully cut, everyone clapped and each began cutting more cake in order to eat it. 

"Harry?" I looked over when I heard the soft sweet voice of Louis' mother, Johanna, call my name.

"Come here sweetheart, I need to talk to you." 

When I got to her, I sat down next to her and waited for her to speak.

"So....as you know, my condition right now isn't really the best." She started. "But I just wanted to make sure I tell you this before it's too late." I nodded, looking at her, confused.

"Keep my son, safe. I want you to keep loving him and take care of him, look after him and make sure he's alright." She told me.

I nodded again, in response.

"Louis has just been, so depressed lately and I just want the best for him. And he seems very happy with you, and I want him to always be that way. Promise you'll take good care of him?" 

"I promise." I assured her, and she embraced me in a warm hug.

"Cake! let's eat up!" someone yelled across the room. Johanna and I, both got up to join our families with cake.  
After a few hours, Louis was opening his presents. He got a lot of presents from family members, a few from Niall and Liam, and from a few friends of ours.

"Oh my god! no way!" Louis exclaimed in disbelief, as he carefully held the guitar, bought for him. It was a customized Fray guitar, with the band members, obviously not real signatures, and their faces plastered on the front of it.

"Who gave me this?" He asked, looking around to see who gave him his fantastic present.

"It was me but Harry literally helped pay for it." Ed answered.

"And Liam here wanted to get you some old junked up drums, but of course we argued against that." Niall said, giggling, and Liam jokingly punched him in the arm. 

"Well thank you guys so much! I really do appreciate it." Louis smiled, happily, and embraced us all in a group hug. He pulled away from us, only to pull me, only, back to him.  


"Thank you so much for this, and for calendering this day with me." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"You're welcome, babe." I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body.

As time went on, everyone ended up dancing, singing, having a great time. Louis was the happiest I had ever seen him, and it made me proud feel so much better knowing he's in good comfort, around family and friends.


	8. Chapter 8

-7months later-  
.  
.  
.  
It was now June, and all our families were spending the summer together.  
We traveled to Paris France, visited the Eiffel tower, spent a few weeks in a luxurious hotel which had cost about a million....or thousand dollars. Then after that, we went back to London.   
Niall and his family went back to Ireland after we left Paris, and Liam just stayed home, again, like usual.   
Louis on the other hand, didn't spend as much time with us as we thought. After his father agreed to let him go on vacation with us after all that had happened, he only agreed to have him with us for a week and come back home.

But I was glad I got to at least spend time with him and not be separated all summer. We did video chat, talk on the phone from time to time. 

"What are you doing right now?" Louis asked me.

"Just laying here, listening to your voice." I muttered.

I could sense he was smiling behind the phone. "Me too, love." 

"Do you want to hang out later? just me and you?" 

"I don't know, my dad wouldn't approve." And he was right, but Louis had snuck out lots of times to see me.

"Just sneak out like always, he won't know." 

I heard him sigh, before saying "fine, give me a few minutes to get ready." 

"Why do you need to get ready for? just come over. You live literally 6 house across from me." I told him.

"True that, ok." He said. "See you in a few seconds." After he hung up, I decided to start picking movies for us to watch. I chose Mean Girls, because it's literally the best movie ever made.

Not too long after, the doorbell rang.

"Who's here?" My sister, Gemma asked, standing by her room and was probably going to go downstairs to open the door herself.

"Louis." I answered, as I walked past her to go downstairs.

When I got downstairs and opened the door, Louis immediately jumped into my arms, almost causing us to fall over. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" I laughed, and Louis shook his head, laughing as well.

"Come on, I already have a movie for us." I say, and I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

After about an hour later, me and Louis were all cuddled up on my bed, watching the movie and laughing every time a joke was made. 

"Wanna go out to the fair that just opened up the street?" He suddenly asked. 

"What about the movie?" I pointed out.

"I'm bored, I just wanna go have some fun. And plus, it would spare us some time before my dad comes back home." 

I thought about it for a moment. "Okay, let's go." His face lit up with excitement, and he immediately climbed off the bed.

I got out my phone and texted my mum if it was ok to go to the fair, and she instantly replied with a yes.

About 12 minutes of walking, we finally made it to the fair. 

"I wanna go on that one" Louis suggested, pointing to a ride that didn't really seem too dangerous, but was obviously fast by the looks because of the people  riding on it. 

I nodded and we walked along toward it. After the first ride, we went on a couple more and they were absolutely so fun. I looked over at Louis every time and saw how happy he looked.   
I loved to see him happy and not being miserable, or crying because of the things that have been going on. 

"That was so much fun!" He exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah it was. We should head back, it's almost dark." He nodded and we both walked back to my house. Before I could even open the door, Louis stopped me immediately.

"Wait!" He protested. "Look!" he was pointing and I turned to where he was pointing to. As much as I wished it was different, I was certain that was his father's car parked in the driveway. His house was pretty close considering it was only a few houses across.

"Oh no, I'm fucked. What am I gonna do? why's he home so early? I didn't even tell my mum I was leaving! Even though she knows I always sneak out to see you, still." he rambled, panicky.

"Ok first, calm down." I assured, and patted his shoulder, and rubbed his back to calm him down. 

"Second, just breathe and when you get home, just tell him that you went to play ball with the boys. You know, with those boys that are always playing ball around the corner. Which is a long walk I may say, but you made it." I looked at him to make sure he heard everything I said, even though he's in a panic state. 

"Sure, yeah, ok. Ummn....okay." I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Bye babycakes" 

"Bye sweet cheeks" we say goodbye in the cutest way possible. Maybe not that cute....but it was cute.

I watched as Louis slowly made his   
way to his house. As he got to the door, he turned and looked at me from where I was. 

"I love you." He mouth.

"I love you too." I mouth back. 

He turned back to his door, and slowly opened it. I was guessing it was already opened because his father already knew that he was gone. Once he finally disappeared inside, I sighed of relief, and went back inside my own house. 

Oh what a day this was.


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks.  2 weeks since I haven't seen Louis. We still talked, texted; but not see each other in person.

I knew it was because of his dad, of course. 

Every night and day, I would hear them arguing. It was just such a horror. Sometimes I just want Louis and I to run away. I knew that was impossible, but I could only hope.

Louis always told me that at his new school, he would get bullied because of his sexuality. He would get homophobic words thrown at him.  
It was just a mess, he said.   
Sometimes I don't understand why some people are homophobic. Is it because we're different? Is it because they think we're weird? or in more sense, follow their religion on it just being wrong. 

I told Louis to just try and ignore them. I knew it would be hard but it's worth it. 

It was going to be our 3 year anniversary in a few days. Liam and Niall were helping us out, including Ed. 

We gathered at Niall's house to help with the surprise. For our anniversary, I had planned basically a simple dinner. Not fancy cooking or anything because none of us can actually cook. Then after that, we were going to an arcade.

When I had seen Louis the next day, he didn't look too happy. His eyes were pale and red, like he had been crying. 

"Lou! are you ok?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Are you sure? if you want to talk-"

"I said I'm fine, Harry, no need to worry." After Louis went back inside his house, I couldn't help but notice there being a mark on the side of his face. I knew exactly what had happed after only a second of thinking. Louis' dad hit him. 

I was angry. I wanted to walk over there and slap that piece of shit in his face.... but I knew I couldn't because well, it's not the polite thing to do.  
(A/N: Treat People With Kindness:))

Days passed and on our anniversary, we did get to have dinner and go to the arcade, but it was pretty dead. 

Louis barley said a word to me the whole time. He just looked slumped.

Despite, I still managed to get a smile his face a few times. Like when I made a joke and he laughed. At the arcade, I chased Louis around and then we played this virtual car game, and he was the happiest I'd see him all day. Then we had to go home, and Louis became sad again. 

I really wished we would get to see each other more. I literally hate us having us to be separated all the time. It's like we're living in a world where we're controlled, and the people controlling us do anything and everything to keep us separated not interact at all. 

His dad, I physically despite that man.  
He has no idea how he's affecting Louis. He obviously does not care. His mum, I prayed for her every single night. It pained me to see her go through such a horrible illness. But I loved how supportive she was of Louis and I. 

The time me and Louis got together, we were pretty young. But the age, difference didn't seem to matter. 

I remember when my mother first told me about love. She said "no matter who you love, no matter who you fall in love with, make sure it's that person who you're certain you will want to be with forever. The person who has been there for you from the start. And even if things don't work, never forget the love you two shared. Because it will be remembered forever."

I never understood love, fully until Louis. My bestfriend. My boyfriend.

Weeks passed and I did not see Louis not one glimpse. I called him, texted him, but nothing. I knew he was always home because of the awful yelling I could hear from afar. Besides that, I had the courage to go over to his house and confront him. I really wished I hadn't.


	10. Last chapter

-1 year later-

Nervous is what I was. As I held the microphone in my hands, waiting to be called up on stage. I agreed on what Louis had told me, to audition for The Xfactor. Never in my life would I have thought, that I would be here right now. My mum was with me, my dad and sister Gemma, here to support me; But there was one person missing, Louis.

 

Sleepless. Broken. Hurt. That's all I've been. I've cried every night, wishing I could see Louis just one last time.

 

That day, when I went to see him if he was ok, it was like my life just fell apart then and there. On the ground, as I walked into his house, there he was. Lifeless. He had blood all over him, and he was beaten really badly. I knew his father had done it. He may had fled the scene, but I knew. His poor mother, my heart ached for her. She was there when it happened, upstairs. But she couldn't do anything. She couldn't save her beloved son. She was scared, scared if I she did something, she would get hurt too. She called the police, but the dip shi- I mean, his dad, was gone before they could even get to the house. 

Thankfully the police got a hold of him after a while, and he's now spending life in prison.

After all that has happened, I knew I couldn't go back. 

 

"Harry! hello, earth to Harry!" I snapped out of my trance, as Gemma brought me back to reality.

"You're up next, go" she rushed me. I took a deep breath, and walked up to the entrance of the stage.

As soon as I got on the stage, I looked up at the many people, looking at me.

 

"Hello!" Exclaimed one of the judges, Kelly, I think.

"Hi" I smiled, nervously.

"What's your name?"

"Harry" I answered.

After introducing myself and telling them a little bit of my life story, I was ready to sing.

~Song: Read All About it, by Emeli Sande~ 

A/N: (I literally I had to copy and paste the entire lyrics, and it took me SO long to erase the added links and stuff. So sorry if it's a bit jangled up. I tried editing it but I just couldn't do much. But anyway!)

"

You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence 

afraid that

you'll say something wrong.

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

So come on come on, come on come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed?

Baby we're a little different,

There's no need to be ashamed.

You've got the light to fight the shadows, so stop hiding it away.

 

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout!

I wanna scream till the words dry out!

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid, they can read all about it, read all about it oh

 

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh

Oh, oh oh

Oh, oh oh

Oh, oh oh ooh

At night we're waking up the neighbors 

 

while we sing away the blues,

 

making sure that we remember yeah 

 

cause we all matter too.

If the truth has been forbidden

Then we're breaking all the rules,

So come on, come on

Come on, come on,

Let's get the TV and the radio

To play our tune again

It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events

There's no need to be afraid

I will sing with you my friend

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it oh

Oh oh

Oh, oh oh

Oh, oh ooh

Oh, oh oh

Oh, oh oh

Oh, oh oh ooh

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

Now we're finally finding our voices

So take a chance, come help me sing this

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

Now we're finally finding our voices

So take a chance, come help me sing this

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it oh

Oh oh

Oh, oh oh

Oh, oh ooh

Oh, oh oh

Oh, oh oh

Oh, oh oh ooh

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it ooh"

 

The crowd cheered, clapping.  
I smiled cheekily knowing I did great.

~3 years later~

It's now been 3 years since Louis passed. After the Xfactor, I came along to be quite famous. Not famous famous, but people have recognized me from when I was on the show, and would always come up to me and ask me questions or for a picture. I didn't win, but it was still the best to experience. Me and the boys; Niall, Liam, and Ed, were still good friends. Though, they still grieve from the loss of Louis. We all grew up with him. It just doesn't feel the same without him.

~4 years later~

I have a new boyfriend, his name is Eric. We've been together for about a year now. He knows everything and what happened with Louis. He tells me to just forget about him and that I should not let what happened, affect myself or our relationship. Of course it affects me, but I've tried to just forget everything, but definitely not the feelings I had for Louis. The memories will always stay.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked, curiously.

"Louis' grave. Its been a while since I've visited it." I say, as I put on a my jacket, grabbed my keys, and made my way toward the door. 

"Can I come along?" 

I turned to him, baffled. His never asked to go with me to Louis' grave, before. I nod in response "sure."

We get to the cemetery, walking along through all the tombstones. I spot Louis', and drag Chris along.

We sit down, and I place the flowers I had picked up on the way, on the dirt of his grave. 

"So... this Louis....how was he?" He asked, hesitantly.

I quirked my eyebrows at his question. "He was nice. Funny as well, and super intelligent. He had this smile where it was like the whole world lit up, shining bright. He was amazing." I explained, holding back the tears that were urging to fall.

"How much did you love him?"

"A lot. I loved him as a friend and loved him even more as a boyfriend. We came a long way together." I smiled at the thought.

Chris sighed. "Well, I can tell he had a kind heart. A very humorous soul." He chuckled a little at the end. I took his hand in mine, squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

Even though me and Louis didn't get to spend as much time together as we wanted, the memories, the I love yous, and especially our friendship, will always be with me in my heart, forever.


End file.
